Tales of Maritsu Evil Academy Skits
by Elysia-Chea
Summary: The Cast of Vesperia takes to the Nether Institute Evil Academy, aka, Maritsu Evil Academy, to um, investigate the mysteries of demons and the Netherworld. Maybe... GOAL: 100 Skits
1. Skit 01 What a Hero Really Is

**Tales of Maritsu Evil Academy Skits**

**A Namco Bandai / Nippon Ichi Software (NIS) crossover story**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Note: Almaz is a hero-otaku. I would so love to see Almaz and Kyle meeting and talking about...heroic stuff.**

**I do not own Tales of Vesperia or Disgaea.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

~*~

The Netherworld, a world spoiled by spite cruelty, blood soaked taboos, and boundless riffraff.

They say that dark dwellers run rampant causing horrifying disasters in these lands.

In the center of this Netherworld, lies a school that endlessly continues to expand its grounds.

--The Nether Institute Evil Academy.

With the Overlord as dean and greater demons for teachers, demon students who follow their baser instinct labeled as "honor students" at this school of torment.

This is the root of evil in this tumultuous Netherworld...The Pandora's Box that spreads corruption and destruction.

Still, many continue to be fascinated by this darkness. If you have the courage to descend up on the lands of the Netherworld, beware of losing your mind to the chaos.

This is your only warning...

~*~ (from the game**)

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Skit 01: What a Hero REALLY is part one**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~*~

"Yuri-san, you're really amazing." started Almaz.

Yuri blinked. "What?"

"You know exactly what you're doing and you really get things done," explained Almaz with a determined look, "That's exactly what it means to be a hero! I really admire you Yuri-san!!"

"Hero, eh?" said Yuri, "I don't really consider myself as being 'heroic'. I just do what has to be done if no one is willing to do it. I'm not really someone to admire anyhow..."

"But you saved your world from its impending doom," insisted Almaz, "So you are a hero!"

"Okay, okay!" said Yuri, "I'm a hero! All right! You don't have to get all touchy! What are you: a hero-otaku?" (*Otaku = a fan of a certain trend)

"....." Almaz sighed. "Well, I'm, I'm sort of...a hero."

"Hm"

"But I'm a failed hero," he added.

"Oh"

"Yeah, I'm just the butt of everyone's jokes," muttered Almaz, "No one takes me seriously. Plus, what kind of hero gets kidnap by the Overlord's son and gets his title taken?"

"I don't know," replied Yuri, "I've heard of 'heroes' who are dumb enough to get caught and captured by the enemy."

Almaz pouted.

"Hey, don't go making that face," said Yuri, a bit awkward now. "I-I wasn't trying to make fun of you. I was just saying."

"It's all right," said Almaz, "I read about your blunt personality and sarcastic demeanor."

"Okay, now you're making me feel bad," muttered Yuri.

"Sorry."

Silence...

"Hey, I got an idea." he began. "Yuri-san, please be my teacher!"

"What!?" Yuri nearly fell back.

"Please teach me how to be a great hero!" Almaz exclaimed.

"Wait! I-I don't know anything about being a hero!" declared Yuri.

"But you are a hero!" insisted Almaz. "Please!" he dropped down on one knee, "Yuri-san! For the sake of the princess! I must be a hero! I must protect her!"

"Ah--," Yuri was speechless.

~*~

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**My Goal: 100 skits**

**___________________________________________________________________________****___________________________________________________________________________**


	2. Skit 00 Prologue

**Tales of Maritsu Evil Academy Skits**

**A Disgaea/ Tales of Vesperia crossover story**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Note****: **

**I do not own Tales of Vesperia or Disgaea.**

**I'm working on two version of this, one in comic mode and one in story mode (this). Both versions will be totally different from the other. For example, comic mode is a bit more serious and deals more with the theme of "good" and "evil" while story mode is less serious and more random, insane, humor-trying.**

**And, about this chapter: **

**This is the prologue, the real first chapter. But it doesn't start with how they entered the Netherworld (that will be explained in comic mode). They are already in the Netherworld. Oh and Repede isn't with them now... he was planned at first, but I decided he'll come in later...along with...**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Skit 00/PROLOGUE: **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~*~

-

"Wow, so this is the Nether Institute Evil Academy," Estelle started all full of excitement as she examined her surroundings. "It's so cool!! The architecture, the design, the residents, wow, it's all so unique! I've never scene such amazing architectural. What kind of stone is this? How does that stand? It shouldn't be able to hold up! They must've used some powerful magic or something!"

"Hey Estelle," Yuri called, "Don't go wandering off too far! We need to stick together!"

"I'm fine," Estelle called back.

"T-T-The N-N-Netherworld," muttered Karol, "I-It really does exist."

"Boo." said Rita, standing behind Karol.

"WAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" and Karol cried.

"So, is it really okay for us to like go into the school?" Raven asked.

"I don't see why not?" Judith replied. "Huh? Is that an angel?"

All turned to see a blond haired girl with angelic wings wearing a clean white mantle.

"What's an angel doing in the Netherworld?" Rita asked.

All shrugged.

"Is this really the Netherworld?" Raven asked.

"Who knows," replied Yuri.

"Hey, w—where did Estelle go?" Karol asked.

Silence...

"I-I'm right here," Estelle said running back to the group from wherever she ran to.

"Didn't I say we need to stick together?" Yuri asked.

"Sorry." Estelle nodded.

"Why'd you change your costume Estelle?" Rita asked.

Estelle was now wearing her 'Magical Maiden" costume. "Oh this, I thought it'll be a good idea if we wore a disguise." she replied.

"Why?" Raven asked. "They seem to just let anyone enter." referring to seeing a human male and women with a robot entering the school and then five dorky men dressed in superheroes tights of different colors and a couple more angelic looking beings.

Silence...

"Demons must be very laid back." stated Yuri.

-

~*~

-

And so...Estelle got everyone to change their costumes: Yuri wore his Dark Enforcer costume with the black hat; Rita wore her Miska scholar costume with the demon wings; Karol his Brilliant Support vassal costume; Raven in his gentlemen costume; and Judith in her Sultry Tempest bunny costume.

"There we're all ready!" Estelle declared and then noticed, "Yuri, why aren't you wearing your demon lord costume!?"

"Cause' I'm not a demon lord," Yuri replied simply.

"But..." Estelle started, all teary in the eye, "...you looked so cool."

"Don't even try the teary act," stated Yuri, a bit uncomfortable, "T-That is not going to work on me."

Estelle continued to pout.

Yuri became even more uncomfortable. "All right fine," he said, finally, "I'll change."

Everyone sweat drop.

"I bet if I did that I'd get smack," said Karol.

"Me too." said Raven.

And so, Estelle got Yuri into changing into his demon lord costume. He became the center of attention.

"Whoa! Is that an Overlord?!" one shouted.

"Are we being invaded?" said another.

"Oh well." said a third. "Not our problem."

Sweat drop.

"Demons are really laid back," stated Yuri again.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Karol asked, "Hey Estelle." But Estelle was distracted with admiring the amazing interior architectural.

"Hm...?" Rita interrupted, walking off in a direction because something caught her attention.

"Whoa mama!" declared Raven, eyeing a demonic beauty, a succubus, and floating after her.

"Wait!!" Karol cried out, "Don't go Raven! We need to stick together! Come back! Raven, come back!" and thus Karol ran off after Raven.

"Hey, Karol--," Yuri called and then groaned, "And he's gone."

"I thought we needed to stick together?" Judith said. "Oh well. I'm going on a little tour of my own." and with that Judith left.

"Whatever." said Yuri. "No need to stick together in a strange, dark world because..." and Judith was gone. Yuri fell silent. "Guess sticking together isn't an option!" he muttered. "Hey Estelle..."

"Heh-Heh, look at those peg-legged penguins!" Estelle said, "They look just like those statues there! Huh?" she looked left and right when she noticed everyone but Yuri was gone. "Where'd everyone go?" continuing to look left and right when she noticed some demons looking like they're about to die. "Oh no!" and being the good, kind healer she is, she ran to go help them. "Are you all right?"

"If anything happens to the princess Flynn will definitely kill me," Yuri stated, remembering the words of his best friend back at the capital...

-

~*~

-

--A few 30 minutes later—

"Oh great, I lost her," said Yuri, wandering down a corridor.

As he stood taking a moment to pause and think, there was a flash of light behind him. It was a young _human_ girl with pink hair and red eyes standing holding a red camera. (That's Anya from Code Geass)

"Interesting," said the girl and then walking off.

"O-Kay." he said.

A few seconds later...he thought to himself...

"I'm going to change..." he said.

And so he changed, back into his default costume.

But, when he turned around he jumped in surprise to see a _human_ guy standing behind him with a magazine book in hand. The title of the magazine read "Hero of the Universe" (?).

"I knew I recognize you when I saw you enter the academy," said the boy with dark blue hair and blue eyes, clad in a white coat and a long red scarf. "Yuri Lowell, rank second place in the 'Badass Hero Polls'."

"The what?" he voiced, one eyebrow raised.

-

~*~

-

--Meanwhile—

Estelle was busy healing some injured demons she found lying on the ground of one of the long corridors of the school.

"Man, you delinquents are pretty cool." said a zombie.

"D-Delinquent...?" Estelle repeated.

"I thought I was going to die!" said a ghost.

"How many bad deeds have you done so far?" the zombie asked, "You working to becoming the next legendary delinquent? That's pretty cool, I guess."

"L-Legendary...Delinquent...?" she repeated next.

"Good luck with that," said the pumpkin head.

"Yeah, good luck," said a large moth.

"I thought Miss. Beryl was going to be the next Legendary Delinquent," said a red dragon, "Well, anyway, you have one tough competition."

"Um, wait, no, y-you've got it all wrong...but, um..." said Estelle.

-

~*~

-

"In here, huh?" said Raven standing outside a classroom.

-

~*~

-

"Huh? Where am I?" Karol wondered standing alone in a dark room.

-

~*~

-

"Now I know the truth," stated Rita, firmly, "Demons aren't _evil_, they're just _lazy_."

-

~*~

-

"Netherworld cuisine," said Judith, "How _interesting_."

-

~*~

-

**To be continued...**

~*~

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**


	3. Skit 02 Estelle, the Delinquent?

**Tales of Maritsu Evil Academy Skits**

**A Disgaea/ Tales of Vesperia crossover story**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Note****: **

**A "delinquent" in the Netherworld is someone who does "good deeds" according to human context... Everything is the opposite in the Netherworld "good" means "bad", "bad" means "good"...**

**I do not own Tales of Vesperia or Disgaea.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Skit 02: Estelle, the Delinquent?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~*~

Estelle was walking down the corridors after her conversation with the demons about being a "Delinquent" or a "Legendary Delinquent". But they didn't explain to her what a "Delinquent" in the Netherworld was. (They were too lazy to explain)

-

But then, a young looking demon girl with pink hair and pink eyes approached her, Raspberyl, one of the Delinquents in the school.

-

"Hey, so you're the new girl everyone's talking about?" started Raspberyl, also known as, Beryl for short.

-

"Awe, you're so cute!" squealed Estelle. "I didn't know there were demons so young!"

-

Raspberyl sweat drop.

-

"So I'll get straight to the point," stated Raspberyl. "Apparently, everyone's going around saying that you have what it takes to become the next 'Legendary Delinquent'."

-

"That again?" said Estelle again. "Just what do you mean?"

-

"It means you're a total badass," Raspberyl replied.

-

"But I haven't done anything wrong!" said Estelle. "I've only been helping those weak, injured demons get back on their feet."

-

Raspberyl sighed. "Have you been charging them?" she asked.

-

"No." said Estelle.

-

"Then you're a delinquent." stated Raspberyl.

-

"What?" Estelle squeaked.

-

**[Estelle earns the title "Delinquent"]**

~*~

**To be continued...**

~*~

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**


	4. Skit 03 Raven and the Succubus

**Tales of Maritsu Evil Academy Skits**

**A Disgaea/ Tales of Vesperia crossover story**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Guide to the Netherworld**** written by ****Mi****: **

**Prinny = **Penguin-like peg-legged creatures that contains the souls of sinful humans. These prinnies are sent to the Netherworld (Hell) (or Celestial (Heaven)) to atone for their sins in order to reincarnate in the next life. They are abused and beaten (especially when they slack off), but that seems to be a sign of a good relationship between master and servant. Play Disgaea: Hour of Darkness (first game) Episode 8 or watch episode 11 of the anime to learn more about these "masochistic" creatures. In the Japanese version, prinnies are voiced by "Junji Majima" while in the English version they are voiced by "I don't know". In the English version, the prinnies says "Dood" while in the Japanese version, they say "--su".

**I do not own Tales of Vesperia or Disgaea.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Skit 03: Raven and the Succubus**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~*~

In one of the many _barely used_ classrooms, a certain "old man" stands flirting with the sexy lady professor who was wearing very little clothing. And not to mention the old man was completely unaware that she was a "succubus", a being that seduces and steals the souls of men. Or maybe he did know and didn't care because she was _hot_.

-

"Hey baby how'd you doin'?" he asked in a deep, supposedly, sexy, flirty voice.

-

"I'm okay." she replied.

-

Dead Silence.

-

"No! No! No!" Raven started. "That's not what's supposed to happen! According to this guidebook on 'how to flirt professionally for dummies', you're supposed to melt and giggle from the sound of _my voice_."

-

Now, the lady professor giggles. "You're pretty cute," she said, "You must be quite the ladies man."

-

"But of course," said Raven, suavely, "All the ladies love ol' Raven."

-

"Who," she asked.

-

"Me!" he replied in a high-pitched voice. "I'm Raven!"

-

"Oh." she giggled.

-

He chuckled deeply.

-

She giggled. "Say, are you interested in a date? We could go check out the _Hearts Bank_? I hear its very romantic." she suggested.

-

"I bet it is," replied Raven.

-

She giggled again. "You're funny." she said.

-

"I bet it is," he said again.

-

This time, she raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

-

"I mean, why thank you." he said.

-

She giggled again. But then a dark, menacing look appeared on her face. But that look went completely unnoticed by ol' Raven who was in a love-struck mode.

-

~*~

**To be continued...**

~*~

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**


	5. Skit 04 Estelle's Revelation

**Tales of Maritsu Evil Academy Skits**

**A Disgaea/ Tales of Vesperia crossover story**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Notes****: **

**I do not own Tales of Vesperia or Disgaea.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Skit 04: Estelle's Dilemma**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~*~

Estelle sighed, as she continued down one of the corridors of the school.

-

Her mind was filled with thoughts of her being a "delinquent". Of course she still didn't understand what it truly meant to be a delinquent in the Netherworld because everyone she meant so far who mentioned it failed to fully explain thoroughly enough what it meant. She was still thinking of a delinquent in a human sense. So she figured she must be going about things the wrong way...

-

If helping people—humans or demons—is wrong, then perhaps she should stop helping others and rather do the opposite of that...that is, being uncaring and indifferent about everything in the world. But she had no experience in that area. All her life she spent trying to help people to the best of her ability...so, she needs professional help in this matter.

-

Someone who is a master of acting uncaring and indifferent about everything... she needs someone to teach her the ways of being a truly "good" human.

-

And what timing, there was Yuri, the master of acting indifferent and uncaring about everything, standing just up ahead. He was just...standing there...lost in thoughts?

-

"Yuri." she called.

-

"Huh?" he turned his head to see who just called him. "Estelle?"

-

"I need you're help," she started.

-

"What is it?" he asked.

-

"Well," she began, "Since the past few hours or minutes (not sure how long it's been) being in the Netherworld, I realize some big things." she paused to breath in dramatically, "The thing is, I've been going about things the wrong way. All that I have been taught for my entire lifetime is all wrong! Helping people is wrong!" she declared.

-

Yuri nearly flipped back. "What?" he uttered, in a _Yuri Lowental_ sort of way.

-

"If you help others then you're considered a delinquent," she continued, "A bad person, a criminal, a crook, a con, a thief, an offender, a..."

-

"Stop, stop," he interrupted, "Just where is this coming from?"

-

"You see," she explained, "Just a few minutes ago I meant this demon girl. But it wasn't just her, others said it too! And so, she said: 'So you're the new girl everyone's talking about'. And then I said, 'Awe you're so cute. I didn't know there were demons so..."

-

"Stop—Stop—Stop!" he interrupted again, "You don't have to tell me every word you say."

-

"Okay," she nodded. "But what I'm trying to say is: Please teach me to be _good_!" she declared, clutching her hands together in pleading manner.

-

"Man, this story is taking an unexpected twist," muttered Yuri.

-

"So will you do it?" she asked, "Will you teach me how to be cruel, mean, ruthless, sarcastic, uncaring, indifferent, and extremely rude... like you?"

-

"You think I'm ruthless?" he asked.

-

"When you want to be..." she replied, "You're a very good actor Yuri."

-

"Thanks for the compliment." he said, "But what's with all these people asking for me to teach them something. First there was the 'hero-kid' who asked me to teach him to be a 'true hero'—whatever that means. Then there was a few more who demanded I give them some food. Then another came and demanded I kill someone for them. Then a couple others demanded I give them all my money. And then there was couple of others...taught those demanders a lesson. But then they went up to me and demanded I teach them how to fight! And now you're asking me to teach you how to be ruthless or whatever? What the hell is going on?"

-

"You're very famous Yuri," Estelle stated, "Even in the Netherworld."

-

"Tell me about it," said Yuri.

-

**[Yuri earns the title "Netherworld Celeb"]**

-

"Did you agree to anyone though?" Estelle asked.

-

"Well the first one," Yuri replied honestly, "But that's only because I felt sorry for him and not to mention he was the only one who 'asked'."

-

"Then will you agree to my proposal?" she asked.

-

"Seriously, this is taking an unexpected twist..." he muttered again.

-

~*~

**To be continued...**

~*~

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I was supposed to finish up to chapter 9...**

**Next chapter set: **

**-- Judith learns Netherworld Cuisine**

**-- Rita and the Mages**

**-- Karol, Lost Child**

**-- The Hearts Bank**

**-- Another Day in the Netherworld**


End file.
